Gone Camping
by tangerinekidd32
Summary: Pandemonium at the campsite! Will it all just explode into a big, big mess? Or will things finally calm down and will the Bebop crew finally have the vacation they've been wanting? Read and find out! CH 3: Spike's Fish and Faye's Wrinkly Feet
1. Gone Camping

A/N: Hi. Uh... This is a comedy fic, supposedly. If it's crappy, then I'm sorry. I was inspired to write it because I was watching Nick Jr. and Oswald was going camping... (hehe!)  
  
It's AU and might seem OOC. This is the Bebop but in our time... and not 2071... and they're going camping. Okay with that cleared up, I hope you enjoy  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
  
  
  
  
Gone Camping  
  
  
  
  
  
"Faye!" Spike snarled  
  
"Spike!" she grabbed and pulled with all her might.  
  
"Faye!" he refused to let go.  
  
"Spike!" she had had enough.  
  
  
  
The two fought and wrestled making strange pounding noises in Spike's room. Jet walked precociously towards the door.  
  
  
  
"They're mine, Faye!"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Faye!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly Edward popped out of nowhere and cheerfully shouted "Edward!" She felt left out in what she thought was a game.  
  
  
  
Jet got worried when he heard Edward. 'Something is going on in there, and I don't like the sound of it.' He rushed in and opened the door.  
  
  
  
There was Edward playing with Ein; swinging him by his fore legs and not bothering to stop as Jet stood in the doorway, ready to discipline. His eyes scanned across the messy room to Spike, who was frozen on top of Faye, but they were fully clothed and there was a box of marshmallows in both of their hands. It was not what Jet thought was going on, and he was very thankful for that. Jet rested his hands on his hips, "What hell is going on? You guys should be packed by now." Since no one bothered to answer him he then walked over to Spike and Faye. He bent down and snatched the marshmallows from them. They all remained quiet until he got to the entrance of the room. "Hurry up and get everything loaded into the truck." And with that he left, sneaking a few marshmallows into his mouth on the way to the truck.  
  
  
  
"Agh! Spike! Look what you did, now we don't have ANY marshmallows."  
  
"What I did? They were MY marshmallows in the first place."  
  
"Well we would have some if you just shared!"  
  
  
  
Edward ran towards the bickering two and grabbed both of them with her little tan hands. "Hurry, hurry! Jet-person said we're going soon!" She tugged. The both looked down at the odd child who was dressed normally. She was in jean shorts and a lavender shirt.  
  
  
  
Faye sighed and decided to finish getting ready.  
  
  
  
****A few minutes later.  
  
  
  
"Jesus! What did you pack in here? Bricks?" Spike complained as he aided her in carrying her bags.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's not my name." She smiled sweetly. "And that's just my cosmetics... You can get my camping attire back there." She pointed at the jam-packed doorway full of bags, suitcases and boxes. Spike's jaw dropped at the sight, not only at the wall of bags but at Ed and Ein who were stuck between several bags.  
  
"Damn, seeing how you wear so little, I don't get why you have to pack so much."  
  
Faye glared at him. "Just look at you. Where'd you get those shorts, Faye? The kid's section? And you might wanna fix your shirt, I think you have it on upside-down" Spike laughed.  
  
Faye was about to explode with rage. "It's a tube top, FYI!" She curled her fist and was ready to bop Spike upside his head. Suddenly, Jet grabbed her arm, stopping her from hitting Spike.  
  
"This is not the time for a fight... What's the matter with you two anyway?" He asked. Spike wordlessly pointed to the front door of the apartment. "Whoa Faye, we're only going camping for three days! You won't need all that so cut back on the luggage and hop to it." Jet gathered the tents and other camping equipment.  
  
Spike smirked at Faye "You heard the man, hop to it!" Smack! Spike's hand had made contact with Faye's behind. Again, she glared while mumbling inaudible curses as she packed.  
  
  
  
****A few minutes later  
  
  
  
All the doors of the truck slammed shut. Jet sighed in relief and started the car. "All right! Here we go." He looked back at all the passengers.  
  
"Yay! Edward loves camping!" the red head gleefully stated. Ein barked in agreement.  
  
"You've never been camping before, Ed" Faye said dully.  
  
"Tell me when we get there..." Spike sighed and turned over to his side, hugging his pillow.  
  
  
  
And with that, the Bebop crew headed for the campsite.  
  
  
  
**** A few hours into the car ride...  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ed questioned.  
  
"No Ed, not yet." Jet responded.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Jet sighed, "No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Jet sighed and didn't bother to answer Ed anymore.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Faye's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Spike shifted, trying to keep his ears covered.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are we-"  
  
"NO!" All three of them shouted in unison.  
  
Ed stared at all of them blankly. "Okay!" She saluted.  
  
  
  
Spike tossed and turned in his seat. He was wide-awake; he couldn't fall asleep anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. He would have to deal with the rest of the trip awake. Faye turned her head towards him. 'Hmm... I wonder what's wrong with him' She watched his chest rise and fall. The soft sound of him breathing calmed her. Her eyes watched him intently; little did she know he was awake. Spike opened one eye. Faye jumped at his abruptness and tried to hide her blush with a scowl. 'Was she... Staring at me? Haha! This car trip might not be so bad after all.' Spike smiled wryly at Faye's amusing expressions. She glared even more at her actions and at Spike for making her feel this way. Spike opened both eyes and leaned towards her. He stared at her, just as she did to him before while he was "sleeping." They were so close - noses almost touching. Finally, Spike spoke, "What are you looking at?" He asked in a zombie voice, imitating Faye and her lost in thought facial expression. He broke out in laughter and soon followed Ed's maniacal laughing. Even Jet chuckled a bit.  
  
  
  
Faye's brows twitched with anger but she finally let up, "Yeah, yeah. Very funny, Spike."  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Faye-Faye? Is Faye-Faye in loOoOove with Spike-person?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"No, Ed don't be ridiculous... You wanna know why I say that?"  
  
  
  
"Why Faye-Faye?"  
  
  
  
Faye motioned Edward towards her and whispered in her ear. Suddenly Edward's smile expanded across her face. She and Faye laughed together at Spike.  
  
  
  
"What? What did you tell her, Faye?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested, but it stirred the curiosity in him.  
  
  
  
"Oh... You really wanna know?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter but if you insist then I'll just have to-"  
  
  
  
"Oh well since it doesn't matter then I don't have to tell you," She interrupted him with a big grin and a little giggle afterwards.  
  
  
  
"Hehehe!" Spike copied and suddenly his face changed to a dull expression.  
  
  
  
"Man... you guys never quit. Even Ed acts more mature than you two sometimes," Jet sighed.  
  
  
  
"Edward has to go!"  
  
  
  
"...Huh?" Jet was confused.  
  
  
  
"Edward has to go, now!" Jet scratched the top of his sparse head in thought... "Oh... Ed, didn't I tell you to go before?"  
  
  
  
"No, Edward doesn't remember. All Jet-person said was 'Ed! Make sure you use the... Ow! Mother @$#%&% Son of a $!%#@ Who the #%@^ left the @#%$&@ hammer on top of the !#@$&# box!' " Edward continued with the endless cursing in imitation of Jet's voice. All jaws were dropped. Their eyes were locked on Ed and ears listened to the unbelievable words that were coming out of her mouth. Spike cleaned out his ears to make sure what he was hearing was real. Faye stared in horror and shock. Jet sighed and pulled over next to a pit stop. Edward continued to swear.  
  
  
  
"Uh... Jet, can you stop her?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
"Damn Jet, how long did you cuss like that?" Faye demanded.  
  
  
  
They all stepped out the truck while by standers stared at the odd child who continued to swear like nobody's business.  
  
  
  
"Damn it, I wonder why I live with these @$%#&$" Edward finally finished proudly.  
  
  
  
"All right, no more cussing in front of Edward, you two got that?" Jet made a new rule. He couldn't really blame Ed for saying all those things; it was sort of his fault in the first place.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... Sure thing, Jet. But I don't think you have to worry about us. You should watch your own mouth"  
  
  
  
Jet made a face at Spike "Well I wouldn't had said all those things if you guys didn't leave the tools on top of the luggage."  
  
  
  
Edward zipped past the three bounty hunters as fast as she could. But her flip-flops (Yes, Edward is wearing footwear.) slowed her down a bit. Jet turned around, "Does anyone else need to go now? We're not stopping for anything again."  
  
  
  
"No. Let's just hurry and get this over with" Faye complained. "I'm going back to the truck. Don't take to long."  
  
  
  
"Pick me up a beer while you're waiting for Ed, will ya, Jet?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
"And why can't you get it yourself?" the older man asked.  
  
  
  
"You're out here anyway, no sense in both of us waiting for Ed." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue pants and headed towards the truck.  
  
  
  
The truck door opened and Faye was somewhat startled. Spike took the back seat next to her. She scooted away from him. Spike continued and moved towards her. Faye moved even more. Spike closed the distance between them. Faye tried to scoot back more, but she was out of room. "Looks like you're out of room." She glared at him. "I don't have cooties, Faye."  
  
  
  
"What do you want Spike?" she asked dully and agitated at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just admit it Faye" He smirked  
  
  
  
"Admit what..."  
  
  
  
"Playing hard to get, aren't we? All right then" he taunted.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Please" she huffed. "If you want me this badly, you're going to have to try harder than that" Faye tugged his yellow collar.  
  
  
  
"You mean like this?" Spike leaned in as she leaned back. The two smirked at each other, both hiding their own secrets.  
  
  
  
"I know you want me, Spike."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right," He laughed. Just then, the door of the truck opened.  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon. You two know better than that. This is not the place to do something like that." Jet chuckled. Both of them turned light red and immediately separated.  
  
  
  
They turned the other cheek away from each other. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jet. Nothing is going on," She informed everyone. "Who'd want to hook up with fluffy over here anyway" she pointed a thumb at Spike while keeping her chin held high opposite of the direction of Spike.  
  
  
  
"We'll I'm not too interested in people who are 5 dollars and under, if you know what I mean" Spike shot back.  
  
  
  
Faye quickly caught on and turned towards Spike who was sticking out his tongue. She did the same. Jet sighed and didn't bother to deal with them right now. Shortly, Edward climbed in after Ein and this time, Ed sat in the middle.  
  
  
  
This ride wasn't over yet and the Bebop crew didn't know how much longer they could hold out. Well, Jet didn't know how much longer he could deal with them. Will they ever make it to the campsite? What's in store for them if they get there?  
  
  
  
'I knew I should have went to TJ by my self...'  
  
  
  
Don't be so bitter, Jet! Hang in there!  
  
  
  
****To Be Continued  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, that was a stupid place to stop but I can't think any more! -_- ;; Anyway, I'll get the rest up soon, if people review. And if I still think it's worth continuing, depending on the reviews, of course. =) 


	2. Some Vacation...

A/N: Finally, here's chapter two! Thank you for the nice reviews =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
  
  
Some Vacation...  
  
  
  
**** 2 hours later...  
  
  
  
They all sat in silence looking out at the sight of trees and non- civilization. 'It's beautiful...' Faye thought as a lake and pine green covered hills came into view.  
  
  
  
"Edward is bored, bored, bored" she sang. Everyone remained quiet. She pouted at the dullness of her surroundings. "Are we there yet?" She asked innocently. All heads slowly turned to Edward with dangerous eyes that dared her to say it again. She smiled gingerly, "Edward didn't think so..."  
  
  
  
More time passed and they drew closer and closer to the campsite.  
  
  
  
"Edward is thirsty," Ed rasped.  
  
  
  
"It's all in the cooler. And that's all the way in the back of the truck. We can't get it out now. Can you hold out a little bit longer?" Jet asked.  
  
  
  
Edwards managed to utter a dry sound of confirmation.  
  
  
  
Spike looked down at the beer in his hands. He looked up at Ed who was also looking at him, then shifted her eyes lower to Spikes lap. He cocked an eyebrow at Ed, wondering what she was thinking. His eyes met Edwards who again looked down at his lap. Spike looked down at his beer, finally catching on. 'Aww... hell. It's my beer. She can't drink alcohol.' Spike looked up. She was pleading with her eyes. 'No way. She can't. She's under age. I'd be breaking a law' Ed gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Spike shielded his eyes, fearing he would give in. 'Who knows what beer could do to this kid...' Edward managed to pout with a sniffle. That did it.  
  
  
  
Spike lost it. "You evil, evil child!!! You want some? Fine! We'd be breaking the law!"  
  
  
  
Everyone flinched at Spike's sudden outburst.  
  
  
  
Disgusted, Faye spoke anyway, "Spike! I can't believe you'd do that! We should throw you out on the road for saying that!"  
  
  
  
Spike turned to her, "I know I know! But it's not that bad... As long as no one knows."  
  
  
  
Faye glared at him, "That is just so sick, Spike!"  
  
  
  
"Hey I'm not all for it! I'm just giving Ed what she wants."  
  
  
  
"You monster!!!" Faye yelled.  
  
  
  
"What's going on back there!?" Jet demanded as Faye started whacking Spike silly with pillows.  
  
  
  
"Ed wants my beer and Faye OW!" Spike got bopped into the window but continued, "thinks I'm a monster for giving my beer to her." The pillow fight stopped. "Just one sip at least. The poor kid is dehydrated." Spike explained.  
  
  
  
"...Beer?" Faye questioned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah beer. What the hell did you think I was talking about?" Spike was confused.  
  
  
  
She grinned, "Oh nothing..." Faye hugged her pillow.  
  
  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow but decided it wasn't worth thinking about now. What ever it was, it was probably dirty, knowing Faye. He held up his beer can. Jet glanced at the rearview mirror and thought for a moment. "I guess. One little sip can't hurt."  
  
  
  
Edward lit up. Eager hands snatched the beer can immediately from Spike. Edward chugged and chugged.  
  
  
  
"Ed!! Hey! That's enough" Spike tried to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Edward! I said one LITTLE sip!" Jet scolded.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, look at her go" Faye was amazed as Ed finished the whole can.  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Ed smiled.  
  
  
  
"You don't think she's..." Faye began.  
  
  
  
"Nah... it was only one can. I mean, that can't make her..." Spikes voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
Edward hiccuped and grinned wildly.  
  
  
  
"Oh great... A drunken Edward... I'd hate to find out how she's gonna act now." Faye stated.  
  
  
  
"Can't be much different, can it?" Spike thought out loud.  
  
  
  
"Just watch her. Make sure she doesn't do anything that's crazy back there. We're close to the campsite so we'll deal with her there" Jet instructed. Both of them just nodded.  
  
  
  
Edward sat properly and lady-like. She crossed her legs and placed her hands daintily on her lap. Spike cocked an eyebrow at Ed's good behavior. Edward turned towards him and smiled normally. Spike slowly backed away as Edward drew closer.  
  
  
  
"Maybe beer has an opposite effect on her. Think we should do this more often?" Faye suggested.  
  
  
  
"Uhh... I vote no on this one. I think Ed's better sober. And can you please get her off of me?" Spike spoke in a hesitant voice. Ed was now clutching on to Spike like she was a straightjacket and rubbing her cheek against his.  
  
  
  
"Hehe I don't know, I think I like this."  
  
  
  
"C'mon Faye! Get her off now!" he ordered.  
  
  
  
Faye gave in and peeled Edward off of Spike. "Thank you ma'am for saving me from that buffalo." Edward spoke politely with a western accent.  
  
  
  
"Uh... Ya sure thing, Ed" Faye spoke slowly, confused at what Edward was saying.  
  
  
  
The truck came to a halt. "We're here!" Jet informed everyone. They pulled up to the Ranger's booth and paid the fee. "Alright... Our lot is number 24" The truck moved slowly along the dirt path. Spike looked out his window to find out that it took 10 seconds to pass one tree. Five minutes later, they came across a sign that read "Lot 2"  
  
  
  
"Jet... I think we should speed things up," Spike suggested.  
  
  
  
"We have to follow the speed limit..."  
  
  
  
Spike watched a dog run past the vehicle. "Did you see that?"  
  
  
  
Jet sighed. "All right, it can't hurt to go past the speed limit"  
  
  
  
"And it didn't hurt to give beer..." Faye pointed out.  
  
  
  
The truck sped up gradually. Suddenly, a red light flashed and a siren went off. Jet looked off in all directions but couldn't spot a police. "Coppers!" Edward exclaimed. Spike sighed and fell back into his seat as the siren continued to blare. 'The must have forgotten to check our luggage for any forbidden objects. That means I'll lose my whiskey! Damn three days with these people and no whiskey? I can't do it... I've gotta make a run for it' Jet thought. His foot pressed the gas and sped off until the light disappeared.  
  
  
  
Back at the spot from which they sped off, a small child on a tricycle peddled around in circles, playing with his toy siren and flashing reflector.  
  
  
  
"Uh... Jet?" Faye wanted to know what was up.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, they're gone now. Hm... Where's our lot?" Jet pondered out loud.  
  
  
  
Spike groaned, "Don't tell me we're lost..."  
  
  
  
"We are not lost! Do not fear, Edward is here!" the little red head exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"And I'm not supposed to be scared?" Spike asked dully as he gripped Ed's shirt from the back, so she wouldn't jump out of the window.  
  
  
  
Soon, Faye spotted a sign with the number 24. "Uh... I think that spot of dirt is our lot"  
  
  
  
"That's why we sleep in the tents, Faye" Jet informed her as if she were only a small child.  
  
  
  
"I knew that! Jeez, I'm just saying that there are so many leaves on it," She complained.  
  
  
  
"I'll let you guys handle that."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up. "But why? You usually do stuff for us simply because we can't," Spike stated for the rest of them. They all just nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"You can learn now."  
  
  
  
Whining and sighs followed Jet's new orders, but they knew they wouldn't get away from setting up camp. The truck came to a halt and grudgingly and they began to unload. One Heavy box of Faye's clothing was all that was left. Jet and Spike lifted it with their knees for support and carried to where the tent was supposed to be set up. "Faye, I thought I told you to get the tent started" Jet said with a strain.  
  
  
  
"Gee, I wish I could," She started sarcastically "but there's too many bugs." Faye swatted some away and sprayed a whole cloud of bug repellant.  
  
  
  
"Agh, fine. Damn it Spike, hold it still," Jet said.  
  
  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Edward rolled out of a near by bush screaming "A SNAKE! A SNAKE! HEEEEELP"  
  
  
  
A high-pitched girly scream came from Spike as he dropped the box and tip toed in fear. Everyone cocked an eyebrow at Spike and Jet winced at the box that had smashed his foot.  
  
  
  
"I don't see any snake..." Faye stated. Spike relaxed and cleared his throat nonchalantly. "Hey, what's this?" She bent down near Ed, who was even more drunk. In Ed's little hands were two empty bottles of whiskey. Faye snatched them away from Ed and held them up. "Hey Jet!"  
  
  
  
Both Jet and Spike looked up. "Noooooooo!" Jet screamed. "My... my... my..." WHACK! Spike had hit Jet to help him get back to reality. "Ahem... Thank you, Spike" Jet mumbled quietly.  
  
  
  
"Anytime." He replied cooly.  
  
  
  
Jet walked over to Faye. "My whiskey!" He turned it upside-down, finding nothing left.  
  
  
  
He sat down and hugged his knees quietly. "Agh! Great! Now what am I supposed to do? Jet's acting crazy, there are bugs everywhere, and we haven't even set up the tent yet!" Faye complained.  
  
  
  
"Well, then help me," Spike simply said. He fiddled with the tent, not sure how to set it up. He sat there stumped. Faye sighed, "Great..."  
  
  
  
****An hour later.  
  
  
  
"Faye! Get off of me!" Spike yelled.  
  
  
  
"Well you're in the way! I can't get this pole to Slot B!" she told him.  
  
  
  
"But I'm trying to put this pole into Slot A and I can't do it until you move your fat ass!"  
  
  
  
"Errr!" She swirled and whacked Spike with the pole under the tent that wasn't up yet.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Spike glared at her and rubbed his butt to ease the pain.  
  
  
  
From a treetop, Edward watched the two bodies outlined by the tent cloth, move about.  
  
  
  
Faye ran out of the tent. "Gah... I can hardly breathe in there. You fix up the rest of the tent before it gets dark."  
  
  
  
Ed took her chance and leaped on to the tent. Spike broke her fall. She grabbed on to him through the tent cloth.  
  
  
  
"AHH! Help me! Faye!!!" he screamed.  
  
  
  
She turned around sharply to see Ed grasping on to Spike while he ran around in the tent.  
  
  
  
Edward let a war cry out and that's when Faye noticed that Ed was wearing a chain of bullets across her chest, with an army painted face and an army bandanna.  
  
  
  
"Faye! Help!" Spike screamed.  
  
  
  
Ed let out another war cry while Faye dully turned to Jet who was still hugging his knees silently.  
  
  
  
"Agh... Great. Jet's gone crazy, Spike can't get the tent up, Ed thinks she's Rambo and there's still bugs everywhere" She sighed, "Some vacation..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe... poor Faye-Faye. Will she ever manage? Don't forget to review! 


	3. Spike's Fish and Faye's Wrinkly Feet

A/N: Hi! I'm baaack! Sorry for the long wait...again. I update slowly... Hehe sorry! I tend to start a story and not know where to go with it after that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
Spike's Fish and Faye's Wrinkly Feet  
  
Her eyebrow twitched furiously as pandemonium was behind her. She wanted her nice vacation with nice naps under a tree, starry skies and the vast open crystal clear lake. But she wouldn't get that kind of relaxation now. Faye wanted it bad... Fingernails dug in to her skin as the insanity refused to cease.  
  
Jet sat on a pile of leaves, mourning the loss of is beloved alcohol. Spike, still being helplessly attacked, tried to escape the wrath of drunken Ed, but no avail. Faye decided she had to act now if she wanted her vacation to be like a REAL vacation. She immediately walked over to Jet and took the keys to the vehicle. She tossed them in her hands, humming a sweet tune. She ignored the sad sight behind her with a grin and a thought. "Sunny beach and tanning, here I come..." she spoke happily.  
  
Just as she began to start the car, the park ranger came around on patrol. He gawked at the rather peculiar sight and decided to check if everything was all right.  
  
"Excuse me miss," he politely began. Faye stopped in her tracks, and with a big long sigh, she hit her head on the horn. The horn held its blaring tune as her head lay on the steering wheel. After a long pause, she turned to see a very confused park ranger. Now frowning, Faye hopped out of the truck wordlessly. Inside she wanted to scream a big long "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" but she knew that would do her no good. She had lost her only getaway to the paradise vacation she had so badly wanted. Keeping her dull expression, she tore Ed apart from Spike and held her at her side. "Everything is fine, sir! No problems here," she tried to put on a smile as much as she could. The ranger merely nodded and walked along, afraid of what could happen if he stayed around longer.  
  
An angry Spike came up from under the tent that was still not completed. He stormed over to her, "You!!! Why did u just leave me there? You're gonna pay-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Faye's facial expressions stopped him from saying anything more.  
  
She gave him a tired dull, yet sad look. Faye turned her cheek and sulked towards the lake. Because of all the mess that happened so far, time wasn't on their side. It was getting dark now.  
  
Leaving everyone behind seemed like the best thing to do for now. Walking the empty forest trail was calming. Faye gazed up at the forest's ceiling smiled at the beautiful sunset. Through the leaves of the trees was the most warming sky. It was a smooth blend of orange and yellow. It looked almost delicious enough to eat, like a citrus sorbet. Her smile slowly turned into a relaxed gaze. The trail seemed a tad bit lonely...  
  
The dock of the lake was dreamy. Faye sat down over the edge, letting her bare feet bathe in the cool water. The view of the sunset was more breathtaking than the one from the forest trail. Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves crunched behind her. She didn't bother to look, 'it's probably just some dumb animal' Faye thought.  
  
Heavy footsteps clunked behind her against the wooden dock. It was Spike. Faye smiled inwardly, 'I guess I was right.'  
  
The lanky man took her shoes to the side and sat in place of it. He too, wordlessly stared at the sunset with her.  
  
**** At the campsite!  
  
Edward swayed left to right in her drunken state as Ein watched her. His eyes shifted from left to right, from left to right, and from left to right slowly as he followed Edward's motions. Jet, finally coming to his senses, decided to just buy more whiskey later. Still bitter, he set up the tent.  
  
Jet thought 'How could they not have been able to set this thing up?' His hands fumbled with the mess of tent material and several poles. "This is a tent?" he asked outloud. 'What the hell is this thing?' Jet moved the poles and such out of the way and took a smaller box from the truck. At the push of a button, the tent poofed into form in five seconds flat. Ah, technology...  
  
Like a father, Jet picked up Ed from the ground. She shifted in his arms like a baby into a more comfortable position. Jet ducked at the tent's entrance and tucked Ed into bed. Now it was just he and Ein. The little dog followed Jet as he set up a campfire. Sparks flew and before they knew it, they had a nice cozy fire. Jet patted the dog's head and waited for his comrades to get home.  
  
'I wonder where those two could be...'  
  
**** Back to the dock  
  
As the sun melted into the lake, the sky grew darker. The brilliant glow was now a dull haze of the sun's last light before nightfall. Spike stretched his long arms with a strained sigh. He took his gaze off of the sight before him and his eyes fell unto the woman next to him.  
  
'She doesn't seem to bad...' He realized. She looked so relaxed and calm to him. She wasn't whining or the loud annoying woman he knew. But lord knows how she could get once she opened that mouth of hers.  
  
Spike wasn't too good with words either. "Faye," spike began.  
  
She looked up at him as he caught her attention. She wondered what he would say. Maybe it would be something actually nice or charming. Who knew? Sometimes Spike could be like that. And when he was, it was nice.  
  
"Your feet are all wrinkly," he finished and began to laugh. Looks like it wasn't one of those times when he was charming...  
  
Her face faulted at what he had just said. He had totally ruined the moment. But all Faye could do was laugh with him. "You know Spike, I think you're right." She kicked her feet out from the water, splashing water on to Spike.  
  
He jumped at the cold water that wet his pants. "Hey! What was that for?" He took his blue jacket off and dipped his hands into the water. He splashed her too.  
  
It was a big splash too. Faye decided to get even. The random water fight continued and continued. It had elevated so much that both of them were practically soaked. Finally, Faye tackled Spike off of the dock and into the water. But Spike wasn't going in alone, he took her down with him as he said "Oh no you don't!"  
  
With the last giant splash, Spike and Faye tumbled into the water together. They swam to the shallow part and tried to squeeze the water out of their clothing. They both laughed at how silly they looked. Spike's afro was plastered against his forehead and a fish wriggled in his butt pocket. Faye laughed hysterically as he moved around trying to get it off of him. He grabbed it and it waved around in his hands. "Nice way to catch fish, Spike," Faye snorted.  
  
He gave her a mocking look. Then, he just had an idea. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit and pulled it tightly against his body. "Look! It's that yellow thing you always wear!" Spike laughed. Faye scowled and grabbed his tie, choking him a bit. She laughed at how his laughter suddenly stopped. "Yeah, whatever. But I look better in it than you do" she said partially laughing. Spike joined in too, "I couldn't agree more." He was flirting a bit. All that fun earlier had got him into a good mood.  
  
Spike looked up at the sky, "Well we should be getting back now. Hopefully Jet got the camped started."  
  
Faye shivered. It was a bit cold now and she was still wet. "Yeah. I hope he got a fire started too." Just then, Spike picked up his coat from the dock. It was the only dry piece of clothing left. He tossed it around Faye's shoulders to keep her warm.  
  
A little bit shocked, Faye gave in to a smile. "Thanks," She said with a friendly tone. It was at times like these that Spike didn't seem so childish and Faye didn't seem so loud. Her smile grew, "Save that fish. We could have it for dinner."  
  
Spike grinned, "Dinner? I'm not too hungry. I lost my appetite after I pointed out your wrinkly granny feet."  
  
Their friendly laughter echoed through the forest as they strolled back to camp under the dark, starry sky.  
  
When the reached the camp, the found Jet with a roasting fire. "There you two are. Where have you been? And why are you two soaked?"  
  
Spike held the fish up with a goofy grin. "We were fishing."  
  
Jet laughed at their catch. "And all you got was one fish and a truck load of water." He gave them a light laugh, "That's the biggest accomplishment you two had done all day. Well go get dried of so we can have some dinner."  
  
Now this is starting to look like a vacation...  
  
A/N: Tada... I just wanted to point out Spike's and Faye's friendship. I tried to make it all playful like two little kids. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter because that's all you're getting for now. Who knows when my next update will be! Hehe jk. I'll try to cram in some updates before dead week. Finals are coming up and I'm freaked out. Ahh I miss Junior High so much... All right! Don't forget to review! Toodles 


End file.
